1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for blow molding a container, and more particularly to a method for blow molding a container to be formed with deep-set grips so that the formed container has secure grippability along with a good ergonomic feel. The present invention also relates generally to forming a blow molded container, and more particularly to a method for forming a blow molded container that increases orientation of material at a region of the blow molded container.
2. Related Art
One method of manufacturing containers is through a process known as stretch blow molding. In this process, a preformed parison, or preform, is prepared from a thermoplastic material, typically by an injection molding process. The preform typically includes a threaded end, which becomes the threads of the container. During stretch blow molding, the preform is positioned between two open blow mold halves. The blow mold halves close about the preform and cooperate to provide a cavity into which the preform is blown to form the container. Once the mold is closed, a gas is forced into the perform causing it to stretch and to take the shape of the mold as the plastic contacts the mold. After molding, the mold halves open to release the blow molded container.
One problem with stretch blow molding is that stretching of the plastic material may affect the performance of the container at certain areas. While the stretching of the plastic material may not cause problems for most sections of the container, it particularly affects the ability of the plastic material to form around a deep protrusion in the mold. In some applications of container manufacturing, a deep protrusion may be required to form a particular section of a container. For example, the particular sections of the container formed by an inset or deep protrusion may include the dome, sidewalls, and the base of the container. As the plastic contacts the deep protrusion of the mold, the plastic must stretch and flow around the protrusion into a recess. However, the plastic material is less able to flow and stretch around the protrusion because, of the contact friction with the mold surface. Insufficient material distribution at a region, such as at the base, may affect the ability of the region to maintain its shape around the protrusion during hot filling, the strength of the region, or the ability of the container to stand on a flat surface.
A lack of definition in the base caused by the inability of the plastic to properly form at a deep protrusion is a particular problem. While this is a particular problem in the base region, similar problems exist in other regions of a container where an inset is positioned. As stated previously, these other regions formed with an inset or deep protrusion include the dome, the sidewalls, etc. of a container. These problems can exist with any forming process, such as blow molding, where material must flow around a protrusion of a mold to form an inset region of a container. This is particularly true for blow molding processes including stretch blow molding, extrusion blow molding and injection blow molding.
Some containers have deep-set grips on either side of the bottle so that a consumer can easily pick up the filled container with a firm grasp of his/her hand. When blowing deep-set grips with known blow molding processes, plastic material becomes trapped in the grip regions consequently starving other regions of the container of material. To account for this, the container weight is increased as more material is required to be used to ensure that a sufficient amount of material is provided for all parts of the container. Alternatively, design compromises are made so that the resultant thinner regions are closer to the axis of the container causing those regions to be blown with more material. However, blowing heavier-containers and the resultant design constraints do not solve the problem described above.
What is needed is an improved method of forming a container with a deep-set protrusion (e.g., in the base and/or as a grip) that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional solutions that introduce additional costs, molding time, and complexity into the mold setup.
Furthermore, conventionally, a container may be manufactured through a process known as blow molding. In blow molding, a parison is received at a blow molding apparatus, and the parison is enclosed by a container mold. The blow molding apparatus inflates the parison by forcing gas into the parison which causes the parison to stretch and take the shape of the container mold. Once the parison has taken the shape of the container mold, the blow molding step is complete and the container is removed from the container mold for further processing.
In some applications of container manufacturing, a deep protrusion may be required at a particular section of a container, most often at a base or at a hand grip of the container. Deep protrusions, when located at the base of the container, are sometimes referred to as “push-ups” since the protrusions push up into the interior of the container. However, employing known techniques to manufacture containers with deep protrusions has various problems. One such problem is the orientation of the plastic material around the deep protrusion. Orientation refers to how closely the molecules in a plastic material are packed together. Orientation of plastic molecules occurs as the plastic material stretches, and the greater the material stretch, the higher the orientation. As the orientation of the plastic molecules increases, the molecules straighten and may form a crystalline structure. Typically, the higher the crystallinity of the plastic, the greater the rigidity of the plastic, which improves the structural integrity of the container. The structural integrity of the container may be important during hot fill processing as the container must be able to withstand the rigors of hot fill processing.
In a hot fill process, a product is added to the container at an elevated temperature, about 82° C., which can be near the glass transition temperature of the plastic material, and the container is capped. During hot fill processing and in the subsequent cooling, the container base may experience roll out, distortion, or deformation that can cause the container to lean or become unstable. This problem can be reduced or eliminated by increasing orientation of material in the container base.
During blow molding of a container, gas is forced into a parison which causes the parison to inflate and stretch to take the shape of the container mold. However, the parison cools as it contacts the container mold. Cooling of the parison affects its ability to stretch, and thus its ability to orient. While this may not cause problems for most sections of the container, it particularly affects the orientation of the material formed around a deep protrusion. As the parison contacts the deep protrusion, the parison must flow around the protrusion into a recess. As the parison contacts the protrusion and cools, the parison is less able to flow around the protrusion, which affects the ability of the parison to stretch and to orient plastic material at the recess. Insufficient orientation at a region, such as at a base or at a hand grip, may affect the ability of the region to maintain its shape around the protrusion, the strength of the region, or the ability of the container to stand on a flat surface. Cooling of the parison also is known to create thick amorphous plastic sections around the protrusion, which adds excess plastic material to the container and affects the rigidity around the protrusion. The thick amorphous plastic sections add to the weight of the container, and thus the cost.
A known system for manufacturing a blow molded container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,889 to Collette et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. In the system described therein, a preform is received and enclosed by a mold chamber, which includes two side movable mold members and a base mold. In the mold chamber, the base mold member has an upper base plug with a protrusion that extends upward toward the center of the mold chamber. During blow molding, gas is forced into the preform to inflate and stretch the preform material into the shape of the mold chamber. As the preform material reaches the protrusion, the material stretches around the protrusion into a recess to form a bearing surface of the container. Once the container is formed, the mold chamber (the two side mold members and the base mold member) opens and releases the molded container. However, the base of the containers generated by this system may have limited crystallinity, a build up of amorphous unoriented material, or other problems in the base similar to those described above due to forcing the preform to stretch around the protrusion into the recess to form the bearing surface of the container.
Likewise, FIG. 10 illustrates a base assembly 1000 for forming a container base according to the prior art. The base assembly 1000 includes a base pedestal 1002, a centering pin 1020, and a base plug 1004, with the base plug 1004 being secured to a top surface of the base pedestal 1002. The centering pin 1020 may be used to secure and position the base assembly in a blow molding apparatus (not shown). The base plug 1004 includes a base mold 1006 for forming a container base. The base mold 1006 includes a protrusion 1008 for forming a deep protrusion in the container base, and a surface 1010 for forming a bearing surface of the container base.
During blow molding of a parison into a container, the base mold 1006 forms the parison material into a base of the container. As the parison material contacts the base mold 1006, the parison material stretches around the protrusion 1008 down to the surface 1010 for forming the bearing surface, as indicated by the arrows A and B. However, once the parison contacts the protrusion 1008, the parison material begins to cool and the orientation of the parison material is slowed, which causes the formation of thick amorphous plastic sections in the base. The thick amorphous plastic sections affect the rigidity of the base, the ability of the container to stand on a flat surface, and add to the cost of the container.
What is needed is an improved system for forming a deep protrusion in a container that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional solutions.